Let's Go Home
by Sresian
Summary: An FMA fanfic that takes place after the movie. Ed and Al make their way home with a new found compainion named Katie. Pairings: EdxRoy and KatiexAl Finished!
1. Enter Katiefriend or foe?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever, own Full Metal Alchemist, no matter what I may wish.

A/N: Just a bit of background, I suppose. This story will have spoilers in it if you haven't seen the movie and I apologize in advance if something I say gets off because I am missing several episodes in my brain and therefore don't know some of the things that have happened, but from reading other fanfics, I have the gist of things. And of course, I have changed a few details so that the story can work for me. Thanks!

A slight breeze made the trees wave over the glass like reflection that the water provided as the seemingly-young man stared into it. He had the most golden orbs for eyes that one could imagine, matching his long, gold hair that was currently pulled back into a tight pony-tail. A soft sigh issued through his lips. The boy...no man, now...was Edward Elric, also known as the FullMetal Alchemist. Sitting only a few feet away was another boy. He had a lower pony tail of just a slightly darker golden hair, matched by brownish-gold eyes. He turned to look at his elder brother.

"Are you mad at me, Nii-san?" Alphonse Elric, the younger (though you couldn't tell by height) brother asked.

"No, Al...I'm not mad." Edward replied leaning against his gloved flesh hand. The other was his mechanical arm, made entirely of metal. It matched his leg. Those who knew the brothers well, and all of those were back in Amestris, knew that Ed had given his right arm and left leg to bring his mother back (didn't work) and then to attach his brother's soul (his body given to the gate for his mother) to a suit of armor. And then had been banned to our own world when he went to get his brother's body back. Which is where they were now. Finally, after six years, the brothers were back together.

But still stuck in our world with no way back.

"Nii-san...maybe there's another way back?" Al asked hopefully.

"None that I know about." Ed sighed heavily this time and leaned back. He wore what looked to be a Gentleman's suit from around the time of World War II. Al on the other hand wore a bright red jacket with his and his brother's favorite Alchemy symbol. "I already told you...alchemy doesn't work here unless it's connected to Amestris."

"But maybe there is one..." Al suggested, "I mean, there was the one. Couldn't there be others as well?"

"Yes, but those are gonna be dangerous as well. And we would need blood to open them. Our blood." Ed growled. They'd been trying to think of a way back ever since Ed and Al had finally destroyed the last gate so that Lust couldn't use it any longer.

"Yea...but I know you want to go back." Al turned away from his elder brother.

"I've got you here, Al...why would I want to go back?" Ed asked blankly, giving his brother a confused look.

"You want to see the Colonel again, don't you?" The taller, yet younger, alchemist asked. Ed wind milled, which is hard to do sitting down, and started to splutter.

"I WHAT-!" He demanded, "Why would I want to see that bastard Colonel ever again!"

"Edward...I can tell that you care about him." Al said simply, meeting his bother's glare with one of his own. "And you two work together well."

"I do not." Edward growled, crossing his arms in his very Edward-like way.

"You do too!" Al retorted. Ed turned back to give him the evil-eye, but was shocked when he saw the girl standing behind Al.

"Who're you?" Ed asked, blinking rapidly as if he might be imagining the girl. She had long, bleach blonde hair that almost looked silver as it hung down past her shoulders. Her eyes matched the color of her hair as they were silver to contrast Ed's gold ones. Al turned around to see the girl facing him. She wore a plain, blue skirt and white blouse.

"My name is Katie. And I'm sorry for interrupting and for ease dropping, but did you say something about Amestris?" Her voice was soft and rather sounded like a bell chime, but not quiet as high-pitched.

"Y-yes..." Al stuttered, surprised by the girl's appearance. Why hadn't either of them heard her coming?

"I've been here for three years. I want to go home." She stated as she stared at them with her silver eyes. Her face didn't show an inch of emotion, rattling both boys.

"How'd you get here?" Ed asked, looking at her skeptically.

"The gate, of course." Katie turned her even look towards him, "Just like you did. My sister needed a body. Like your brother."

"How did you-?" Al asked but was interrupted.

"I heard about you in Amestris." She replied quickly, "My father was a military man. And I stayed close to his friends after his death. You know Col. Mustang and First Lt. Hawkeye."

"We do...but why did we never hear about you?" Ed asked.

"You've been gone for six years. I'm only fifteen. Makes me nine when you left. You wouldn't have heard about me. I only recently learned about you before I came here."

"What happened to your sister's body?" Al asked, then realized that that might not be a very polite question to ask, "I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me!"

"It's alright." Katie replied, turning her eyes back on Al, "My sister lost her body when I tried to bring back my father. Similar to your own, except that my father was not quiet as innocent or as good as your mother, I assure you. I just didn't want my sister to go through life with just me. And well...naturally someone had to give their body. They took hers."

"Why don't you have automail then?" Ed asked the girl.

"I do have an automail leg." She lifted her skirt just slightly to reveal a shapely automail leg. "But I lost some of my insides rather than another limb, as you did."

"It fits, Ed...maybe we should believe her." Ed looked over at the girl, still very skeptical of her appearance.

"Who was your father?"

"General Bradley." She answered, "Or I suppose you would call him Furor?"

"Pride." Ed whispered, astonished.

"Oh no. He wasn't Pride until after the transmutation...and we moved away from him quickly. Col. Mustang protected us a lot." She almost showed an emotion...in her eyes. But it was gone too quickly for either of them to catch it. "Lily should be with him now."

"What did you attach her soul to?" The chibi alchemist asked her.

"Edward! That's really personal!" Alphonse objected to the question.

"Not really. The only thing I had at the time was a toy cat." She let the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile, "Now she should have a normal body again. But I digress...there is another gate but I can't do alchemy to open it myself."

"There's another gate!" Edward was up in a flash then stopped, "But it'll take a lot of blood to open it..."

"Oh no. It's really small. Only large enough for one person at a time, really."

"How'd they draw it that small?"

"With small chalk, I suppose." Katie shrugged slightly. "Do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes!" Al and Ed said at once. That was the beginning of going back to their own lives. Their own world. But what a long story it would be.

A/N: Okay, well...that's all that there is for now. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. A bit more info

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters, though the story line in this particular fic is all mine.

A/N: Thanks for joining me for another great chapter of this interesting fic. Just so all of you know, this was all something that I just came up with one day while being bored. But it's all good. I typed it up and since I have time, here's another chapter for you. Enjoy.

Not a single one of our trio had spoken for a long while after Ed and Al had started following this mysterious girl. Al was just happy at the thought of going home. All of them. Edward, on the other hand, was still highly suspicious of this new girl. Her story seemed to much like his own. How was he supposed to just believe her? Katie was afterall, totally new and there was still a lot about the girl they didn't know. Did she really see all the things he did? And why hadn't she just gone home if she knew where the gate was?

Which he decided he needed to ask her. She paused in her steps and turned to face them, "If you want to know the truth, Fullmetal, I must sincerly tell you I haven't tried alchemy since I came here and I'm nervous. I'd rather not do it myself. I had heard of you...and I figured this must be where you were, since this is where I had ended up. But I couldn't find you, though I searched hard. I was lucky to have found you when I did."

"It makes sense, Nii-san. You couldn't practice your alchemy and neither could I once we got here." Al added in helpfully. Though his brother glared at him for trying to help the girl.

"If you really wanted to go home, you'd try it anyways." He snorted, crossing his arms haughtily.

"You misunderstood." Katie said quietly, "I wanted to try. I'd even touched the circle...but I was afraid to go back and find out that my sister would not be there. That it hadn't worked and that she'd be dead. But with my discovery of you two, it makes me hope a little." Ed had to admit, though only in his mind, that it did make sense. He had the same fears when he'd left Al behind. He grunted but made no comment. "Please just trust me for now."

"C'mon Ed...I know we can trust her!" Al stressed the word 'know'.

"How!" He asked incrediously.

"I just know...okay?" Alphonse's eyes drifted sideways as if he knew he was right but was ashamed that he couldn't explain how he was.

"Fine, Al." Ed caved in, "But if you get hurt...the blood we use is gonna be all hers." His glance stabbed Katie.

"I agree." Katie said, surprising them both. She bowed slightly, "Now..if we could please continue?" As she turned on her heel and continued to lead them forward.

BREAK

Edward had fallen asleep as soon as his back had hit the dirt. They'd decided that since this would be a long trip, as Katie had informed them, that it would be good to rest at night. Katie had set up a small campfire for warmth as it was fall and tended to get chilly at night. She sat next to the fire, looking deep into the embers and her eyes turning an amber color. Her knees were braced against her chest with her thin arms around them. The young girl didn't even notice when Al sat next to her until he spoke.

"Sorry about Nii-san." Al said and she almost jumped from the shock, "He's never been a very trusting person. Or a nice one..."

"That's okay, Alphonse." Her voice sounded louder in the silence that night had created, "I understand. I just appeared from nowhere and I know it must seem very odd to both of you."

"Not to me." He grinned at her raised eyebrow, "I entertained a lot of strange ideas while looking for my brother and incountered many odd things. Almost nothing surprises me now."

"I see." Was all she said.

"I believe you. I think I've seen you in Central before..." He added the second part as if it just came to his mind, though he'd been thinking it since he first laid his dirty gold orbs on her. A slight pink tint could be seen on her cheeks.

"It's true. You did. At one of those many multiple dinner parties the Colonel has...that was a long time ago. I'm surprised you remembered." She said.

"I lost my memories when Ed left so when I was searching for him, I tried to make such to remember everything perfectly so I would never forget anything again. Stupid, I suppose..." He smiled lightly, "Besides, you were very dressed up that night as I recall. Holding...a cat." She smiled slightly at that.

"Oh yes. I took Lily with me everywhere and it was a good deal too because she could observe better than anyone." She sighed slightly, "But that's enough...we need to sleep."

"Of course. Good night, Katie."

"Good night, Al."

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the second part of the story! It's mostly just some more information about Katie...but I'll update soon and hopefully there will be some more action soon!


	3. A New Fuhrer

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own the characters, but the story line is mine.

A/N: Time for a new chapter. And with the new chapter brings one of my fav. charries! I decided to let Ed, Al, and Katie have a break..

A dark sigh was issued from somewhere under a large pile of papers stacked very untidedly on a marble desk. The sigh came from the incredibly sexy mouth of one, Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang was the youngest to ever reach the rank of Brigadier General, having reached after helping save all of Central in the attacks not more than six months ago. He had been a Colonel, and a damn good one at that, he thought. He'd been demoted shortly after Edward Elric had disappeared to save his younger brother Alphonse because the lack of effort. He just stopped trying. He eventually was stationed on the edge of the country in a desolate and cold place to stand guard aginst nothing. When Edward had come flying back into the world to save his younger brother, the Flame Alchemist couldn't help but return to his former self. Working quickly, he soon rose back in the ranks, quickly returning to his former rank and then going above. Sadly though, this meant that he would have to go back to his paper work. He was happier to know that Ed and Al were together again and that they were both alive, but he wasn't so happy about all the paper work he had.

"Sir, you have a message." Colonel Riza Hawkeye. When Mustang had been promoted, so had the previously First Lieutenant had been promoted to a Colonel, his old post. Col. Hawkeye was a strict woman with a tight bun of blonde hair tied behind her head in the appropriate military style for women. She was stern with the General and always made sure he did his work, even if it was at gunpoint. See, Col. Hawkeye was also a very gun-happy woman and kept all of Mustang's underlings, and Mustang himself, in line with military terms.

"Just set it on the pile, Colonel." Roy waved his hand at the messy pile on his desk. He ran a slightly-pale hand through his hair, revealing a black eye patch covering one of his eyes. He had lost his eye when he had fought the previous Fuhrer to remove him from this world. His other eye, however was completely normal and almost jet black. He didn't have the reputation for being a lady killer for no reason either, you could tell at once glance at him.

"Sir. It's important." The tone the Colonel used made the General look up in a start, "It's about a promotion." Roy's expression changed slowly from surprise to pleasure.

"Wonderful." He took the letter from Hawkeye's outstretched hand and read through the letter quickly. Apparently the boys at Central had noticed that he was doing even better than before, getting everything done in record time. He was being moved up! And...! He was up for the position of Fuhrer! There would be an interview to make the final decision. Roy looked up egaerly at the patient Colonel, "They want to interview me about being Fuhrer." His voice was soft. If only his best friend, Maes Hughes were here to see it happen. He almost started to cry at the thought of his old friend, but smiled instead. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"Yes, sir!" Hawkeye let one of her rare smiles slip onto her lips, "Shall I call First Lieutenant Havoc?"

"And Breda, Falman, and Fury as well!" Roy grinned like a school boy who had just been handed a box of chocolate. "Tonight...you'll all get a good dinner and some fine wine!"

After a long night of celebrating, Roy finally reached his small apartment at the edge of town. His hair was rumpled worse than ever and his eye patch was slightly ajar, but not enough to reveal what was to remain hidden. His clothing was askew as well, but only enough to look as if he had just made out with someone and was trying to hide from whoever that was.

He stumbled over toward where his bed was and slumped over it. In a few deft movements his clothing had fallen to the floor except for his white shirt that always remained under his uniform and his flame boxers. Before he could rightly fall asleep, however, his thoughts drifted to how he was promotoed. And then to how it was really all thanks to the Elric's that he was getting this chance. And how, even worse, that he would never get to thank them. And worst of all, how badly he wanted to see Edward Elric.

As Roy laid there, thinking, he pictured Edward in his mind as he saw him that last time. His blonde hair, which he had always kept in a braid before, had suddenly been transformed into a long, beautiful pony tail. How old his clothing seemed, but at the same time looked elegant on his trim body. How bright his eyes had been when he saw Mustang arrive to help. His heart seemed to ach slightly. And at that moment, his eyes shot open and he felt the tug as his heart told him to close them so he could see Edward's face again.

_No_, he told himself firmly, _I can't think of him like that. Not now. Not ever._ He'd been trying to stop think about Edward whenever he could...it just wasn't working. He couldn't help it. No matter what he thought about, it always ended up with Edward. His hair, his eyes, anything about him. Anything would trigger it. Ever since that day when they had parted: Ed to save his brother and Roy to save the people, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Would Edward ever come home? Roy didn't know and he shouldn't have cared either. But he did...oh did he care! His chest ached when he thought about Ed and though his head told him he was just making things up, he knew that it was true. He was in love with someone he could not afford to love.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that little tidbit of Roy's POV. I thought it seemed a good idea for a change of view while Katie, Ed and Al make their way towards the new portal. Tell me what you think!


	4. Coming home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A/N: Thanks to my reviews! I really appreciate it seeing as how my first two chapters didn't get any reviews at all! So you guys like the whole Roy thing, eh? Time to get Ed and Al (And Katie) home then!

"Can't we take a break yet!" Ed's annoyed voice grumbled. They'd been walking all morning and it was already lunch time. His arms dragged against the ground, proving he was tired. "I'm hungry and we've walking forever!"

"Nii-san, don't you want to get home?" Al asked gently, smiling at his elder, yet smaller, brother.

"Ya...but I can't work without food!" He retalliated angrily. Just then his stomach made it's protests loud and clear and he fell over. "Damn it..."

"We can take a short break." Katie said from the front of their small line. She pointed to a tree where fresh, red apples were. "And there's our lunch." She gave them the smallest of smiles, "Time for lunch, right?"

"Right!" Edward raced towards the food now apparent to him and started to gobble it down hungrily. Al followed him and though he ate much more neatly, he ate just as much. They paused however when Katie started to eat. They had expected her to eat just as neatly as Al and slowly. But she was eating just like Ed did! She finished with a content sigh.

"What?" She inquired innocently, "I was hungry too!" Ed and Al stared at her for a minute, shared a glance, then laughed.

"I didn't know anyone could eat like Nii-san!" Alphonse laughed as he bit into another apple.

"Neither did I." Said his brother as he finished off one last apple. When half the apples were gone they started to move again.

It went like that for many days. No one really talked, what was there to talk about? They stopped for lunch when they found fruit on the road and at night they'd sit around a small fire and tell stories to each other. One night, after an incredibly funny story about how Lily had once sneaked into a Colonel's house for Katie, Katie broke the silence with a small comment that made both boys jump for joy and hoot aloud.

"We're almost there. Just one more day's walking." She smiled pleasantly at them as they celebrated their long journey's end.

"Amazing. Thanks so much, Katie. You've been a huge help!" Al grinned broadly at her and she returned the smile polietly.

"Ya, thanks!" Ed added. After a while they both fell asleep and Katie was left alone.

Katie was too nervous and excited to sleep, unlike the boys. One at a time they'd go through the portal and they'd all be home this time tomorrow. And the portal was so small that it'd be little blood they'd have to shed to open the gate. But Katie was afraid to see the Gate again. All those eyes...all that knowledge. She was glad she wouldn't be going alone.

The screams that were heard as the portal opened was nothing compared to the shouts that General Mustang was shouting to his subordiant. "Get back and stay clear of that alchemic circle!" He growled as the crowd started to circle around it when the circle had been activated. They'd found the circle hours before by seeming accident. Mustang had been on his way to work and had decided to try a different route to work. Walking through the park he saw one of the many statue's that the park contained and noticed something about it was odd. There was alchemic circle on it. And it looked oddly familiar. He couldn't figure it out, though he knew most of the lines there, there were still a lot more he didn't. So he'd called backup which had quickly been followed by a crowd which only grew when the circle was activated. Now Roy remembered where he'd seen it.

_It's the same as before..._ The image from six months ago shone brightly in his mind. How could he have forgotten! The light grew even brighter as he thought that, like it could read his thoughts. Slowly, something started to come through. No one could really tell what other than the fact that it moved seeing as the alchemic light was overly bright. The figure turned to help another through and finally and third came through. Was it another army!

No. Because after the third person was through, the alchemical light started to fade.

"What a pleasant surprise to see all these people here...just to welcome me home!" Came a voice from the area that everyone was still blind to. Roy knew that voice, he knew it well. But...how?

"Fullmetal?" He called uncertainly.

"No one's called me that for awhile now." He grinned as the last light faded to reveal Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and a girl. A girl? Roy studied her for a minute before recognizing her.

"Katie?" He inquired uncertainly. She certainly had changed if that was her.

"Hello again, Colonel Mustang." She replied polietly.

Roy snapped back into the real world as people started to close in even closer. "Get these civilians away from here!" Mustang barked out. "Havoc!"

"Sir!" Havoc appeared and snapped to attention.

"Call Headquaters and get two cars down here pronto!" Havoc saluted again and pulled a walkie-talkie, speaking quickly into it.

"On their way sir!"

"Good, now get these people away!" Finally Hawkeye brought one of her trustworthy weapons out and the crowd slowly diffused. Roy let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair before turning back to the three.

"Colonel Mustang. The Flame Alchemist. You look a lot better than you did last time we spoke." Edward said as he sauntred over towards the now lone man.

"That's General Mustang, Edward." Roy returned in like. "What in the world are you doing back? I thought you had destroyed the gate?"

"My fault sir!" Katie said quietly from behind Edward, "I found another one and found these two to bring them home." She looked rather shook up about the trip, but was otherwise fine.

"You must have some story to tell. All of you." Roy replied. It was like they'd never left, like Edward hadn't left. Roy felt whole like he hadn't since the boy had originally disappeared. But he didn't have time for that now, "Did you destroy the gate on the other side?"

"Yes, I made sure of that." Alphonse chipped in.

"And now for this one..." Edward turned and clapped his hands together, placing them on the ground. The alchemic circle disappeared.

"The car's are here sir!" Havoc reported to Mustang.

"C'mon...you can expalin this on our way to Headquaters." Roy said, grinning slightly as he lead all three of them away. "And your sister's been looking for you, Katie." The girl grinned brightly as they climbed into the car.

A/N: Sorry to end it right there, but I couldn't see anything else to add at the moment. Ed, Al, and Katie are home...and Roy's happy again. Yay for Roy! Hopefully we'll get into a little bit more of the Romance section in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Lovers at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A/N: I hope you're all ready for a new chapter. I'm skipping a bit, so please don't worry if you feel just a bit lost, alright? Thanks again for those of you who have reviewed me story!

Al was sitting in his dorm room alone with Katie. Lily had been rediscovered but she'd also been on a mission for General Mustang, so couldn't show up right away. The same General had stolen his brother, wanting the full story, but not wanting to bring the boy on base for fear of being trampled by people who knew their story. Al cleared his throat a bit nervously, shifting in his seat. He and Katie had been alone for about 1/2 an hour but neither had said a word. But that grin that had appeared on Katie's face at her sister's mention hadn't left her face quiet yet and for some reason, that made Al smile as well.

"Er..." Alphonse glanced up at her and then quickly back down, "Are you excited about seeing your sister?"

"I can't remember the last time I truly smiled, Al." That was the first time she'd called him anything but Alphonse and it made him blush for reasons unbeknownst to him. "You don't have to be embaressed..." She stood up and sat next to him, as opposed to her sitting on the couch across from him.

"Er...uh...um..." Stammered the young alchemist, "Sorry..."

"You know, something?"

"Huh?"

"I really like you, Al."

"I like you too, Katie." His face turning three shades darker.

"So that's exactly how we got back." Ed finished with a satisfied sigh. For the past hour or so, he'd been explain to the Col-er, General about how he and Al had managed to make it back without hinderance.

"I must say, Fullmetal, that's an amazing story." Roy leaned back in his office chair. They'd been sitting in his office in his house since they'd gotten there. He in his large cumfy, computer chair, and Edward sitting on the leather couch.

"I told you...call me Edward. Technically, I've been dead for six and a half months, so am no longer enlisted in the army." Edward gave the Col-General! a lop-sided smile.

"Right...Edward. That's going to be hard to get used to." Roy had decided the moment that he'd seen Ed again that he'd tell the boy about his feelings but it was just so hard! And the fact that they weren't even bickering like they used to was even more of an oddity and making it harder on him.

"Serves you right anyways." Edward grunted as Roy lifted an eyebrow in askance, "Stupid Bastard...had to go and get promoted so I can't call you Colonel anymore...it's 'General' now..."

"Actually, it may be Fuhrer in a few weeks." Mustang steepled his fingers that he used to back when he was still a young Colonel. Edward blanched. Roy had actually expected him to jump up and start screaming at him, but Ed sat there thinking before he did anything. This was certainly different...

"Fuhrer...so you've reached your goal?" His eyes were downcast as he spoke.

"Almost. I still have an interview that will really make it for me." Roy looked curiously at the younger man. "Is something wrong, Edward?"

"Yea...just thinking about how much I missed when I was away." He shrugged lightly and looked up sharply into Roy's eyes. And he almost fell out of his chair with the sudden change in his eyes.

"But, you don't have to call me Furher...or even General, Edward." Roy said, acting as if those eyes hadn't just felt like they had peeled away any mask he'd ever had.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

"If I call you Edward, then call me Roy." He said simply. Edward and Roy stared each other for a few minutes.

"Why?"

This question stumped Roy for a few minutes. But it was now or never, so Roy went for it. "I...feel more for you than just a working partnership."

"Oh...friends?" Edward's voice almost sounded disappointed.

"Er...think more." Roy stammered, which was odd because Roy never stammered.

"More?" Damn it! Since when was Ed stupid!

"I love you, god damn it!" He snapped, then met Edward's eyes in a lock that didn't break for several minutes. Then Edward slowly stood up, their eyes still locked, and walked towards him. His hand brushed along underneath Roy's eyepatch.

"Did it hurt?" He asked softly, gently.

"Not as much as..." Roy trailed off.

"As what?" There was genuine confusion in both his voice and eyes. What could possibly hurt worse than losing one's eye?

"As when you disappeared." Almost in slow motion, Roy reached behind Ed's head and pulled him so that they're lips almost touched, "I told you...I love you." And their lips met.

A/N: Hehe, I know...you're all screaming! Sorry! But you'll have to wait until I have more time to write to get the rest of this story! And sorry it's a bit short!


	6. Love Scene Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A/N: Hehe...I actually did make someone scream! Yay! It's always nice to know that my work is appreciated. . Here's another chpater for you people.

An akward silence hung in the air between the two men as they looked at each other. Roy had just confided to Edward that he loved him then proceeded to kiss him. Mustang braced himself for the punch he thought for sure was coming. But when it didn't come, he looked at Ed curiously, wondering what the younger male was thinking.

"I...don't know..." The once Fullmetal Alchemist started. He'd loved Roy for who knows how long but now it was a reality and he wasn't sure what to do. Roy had kissed him and now all Ed could think about was the man sitting in front of him. Where was this supposed to go anyways?

"I'm sorry." The General said, standing up, "I don't know what overcame me...you should go be with Alphonse." His mask was back in place, as if he had not just confessed everything he had been thinking about day and night while Edward was gone.

"Sit down, Col-I mean General." Edward growled. It was so familiar to Roy that he listened without a second thought which caused the other alchemist to laugh lightly. "Didn't think you'd actually listen..." Ed then braced himself aginst the marble desk in front of Roy and brushed a hand back through his golden hair. "As much as I'd like to be with Al, I'd rather be here for the moment." This statement made the infamous, statue Roy Mustang, jump and look as startled as a sheep when a wolf howls.

"What?" He asked purely on instinct.

"What I mean to say is-" Ed paused for the drama, "I love you, too." His scotch eyes shifted so they weren't looking at Roy's dark blue-black ones anymore.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Edward." Roy placed a hand on the other man's cheek and firmly turned it so he had to look at him, "But it's welcome none-the-less."

"Er...what does this mean then?" Edward had never had a girlfriend in his life...much less a boyfriend and wasn't sure what the rules were. Especially when it came to telling someone...like Al for instance. A blush slowly formed on his cheeks as he said, "Does that mean we're...like...a couple...or something?"

"Only if you want to be." Roy looked up at the boy. Wait...looked up? Even when he had sat down six years ago, he had still had to look down at the 14-year-old Ed. Now he was looking up? It was true...over the years that Edward had disappeared, he'd grown a good foot or so and now was only slightly shorter than Roy was now. "Looks like you really did grow up."

"What did you say!" Edward snapped, a bit of his old self coming through loud and clear, "I. Am. Not. Short!" Mustang snickered lightly.

"Cool it, Ed. I was actually saying opposite of that." Ed looked at Roy with mild surprise. That had been the first time Roy had _ever_ called Edward by his nickname. It had a rather interesting effect on his body as well. "Do you want to be a couple?" He finally asked.

"Er...I guess." Was all Ed managed to say before their lips met for a second time that day. Roy pulled Ed closer, his hand going to free the pony tail of golden hair. "Roy..." Ed husked and pulled away slightly, "This is going to be hard if you don't come off that chair."

Roy smirked slightly, "Then why don't we go to the bedroom?" His smirk broadened as the young man before him blushed darkly.

"I wonder where Ed is...he said he'd be home soon." Al said in a worried tone from the window.

"I'm sure he's just getting caught up with General Mustang, that's all." Katie tried to reassure him.

"Oh, you don't know Nii-san. He and the General don't get along. They love each other but they refuse to tell each other that." Al said.

"Then maybe they've broken through that and are kissing or something." Katie sighed slightly, "Really, Al, I'm sure he's just fine. Come away from there. Look...I made some food!" Katie pulled Al's arm so he would look at the table that was covered in food.

"Wow!" Al forgot about his elder brother and sat down, chomping as he sat. "This is great, Katie. You're an awesome cheif!"

Katie blushed slightly, "Thanks, Al." she sat down next to the boy and started to eat, though she wasn't eating nearly as quickly as she had when they'd been traveling.

After they were done and the dishs were clean and put away, they sat down together on the couch. "Hey, Al..." Katie said, blushing as she spoke, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"N-no..." Al stammered, blushing in like.

"Would you like one?" She asked.

"Er..who?"

Katie giggled and kissed his cheek, "Me." Which only made the boy blush even darker.

"S-sure."

"Then it's settled!" And she kissed him again.

After agreeing to go into the bedroom, both men sat on the bed. Ed was blushing darkly still and neither of them had moved to do anything but side glance at the other. Finally, Roy spoke, "Are you sure you're okay with this, Ed?"

That name again...it sent shivers through Edward's body and he numbly nodded. "Of course I am."

"Good." And in one fluid motion Ed was in his lap and Mustang's lips were on his neck. Edward sat rigid in his new-found lover's lap, nervous as a girl losing her virginity. "It's okay, Ed...I'll be gentle." Roy snickered as he laid a few more kisses along his neck.

"Nevermind!" Ed screamed, trying to jump away from him. "This was a mistake." But Mustang held him in place.

"Clam down, Ed. I'm sorry..." All of Ed's objects ceased to be. Roy Mustang...had apologized? "I didn't mean it." He whispered and held the younger closer to him. "Please."

"That's cheating." Ed muttered under his breath. That was so cheating! Using that voice...pleading with him...it was so cheating!

"You like it." Roy muttered back aginst his neck. Then Edward jumped again, "It's okay." Roy calmed him once again and placed his hand back under the shirt where it had somehow gotten to when he'd been thinking. A slight tremble ran through his body as Roy's hands gently carressed him, passing over every little creavice in his skin. Soon Ed's shirt laid on the floor in a messy heap. The kisses that had started at his neck slowly went across Ed's shoulders and down, then back up, his spine. Slowly, cautiously, Roy unbuttoned Edward's leather pants and Ed shivered in response. Already his pants had grown painfully tight and he wasn't sure what to do next. A soft groan left him as Roy laid him back and slowly pulled down his pants.

"Roy..." He whinned, getting impatient. Roy grinned up at him and finally threw the pants to join their friend on the floor. Before he took anymore clothes away, he went back to kissing down from his lips to his neck, lingered for a moment, before working down his chest and onto his stomach. To which got him a rather loud snort. "ROY!" Ed snapped, trying to wiggle away, seeing as how he was ticklish.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is ticklish?" The Flame asked in mock surprise but stopped the butterfly kisses. Playfully he tugged at Ed's boxers (red of course). "Shall we go any further?"

"Yes, God damn it!" He growled and hissed as Roy trickled his fingers lightly over the buldge in Ed's pants. "Please!" He groaned loudly before Roy lightly pulled off the boxers. They too joined the shirt and pants on the floor. "Wait." Ed said suddenly, "How come I'm totally naked, and you have all your clothes on?" He growled.

"Because you're not fast enough." Roy teased, which wasn't a good idea because next thing he knew, Ed was on top of him, fiddling with the buttons on Roy's uniform.

"I always hated these damn things...s'why I never wore one." He muttered to no one in particular as he struggled. Roy snickered and went to help, only to have his hand beat away. "I can do it!" After a few strained minutes of struggling, Ed managed to get Roy completely naked as well. "Wow..." Ed murmured more to himself.

"I'm up here, Fullmetal." Roy pulled up Ed's chin to meet his eyes.

"So I'm back to Fullmetal?" Ed growled.

"No...just wanted to get your attention. That's all." Roy smirked slightly.

"Damn you...now what?" Ed asked confusedly.

A/N: AHHHH! I know, more screaming. Sorry, sorry...it's just...it took me forever to write this much and I was afraid I'd lose my readers! I promise the next chapter will simply continue from here. Love you guys, thanks for the reviews!


	7. Love Scene Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A/N: Oh dear. I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated. I've been incredibly busy until summer started and then the stupid thing wouldn't let me load it! Sorry!

A long silence had come up now. Ed was sure it was his fault, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like it was his fault he was a virgin. Or maybe it was his fault? He snorted mentally. It didn't matter but the fact that Mustang had a controlled mask on wasn't helping. After a few moments, Roy sat up from his relaxed position.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked quietly to the boy--no, man--stradling his lap. To which he recieved a desersive snort.

"Who're you asking? Yourself?" He growled, "Bet you've never been with a man." But when Roy just stared at him, Edward started laughing. "Are you fucking series!" He howled, "Who was he? And what happened to the famous womanizer that you always hear about?"

Roy pulled Ed's face to look directly at his, "Look, you. What happened in the past needs to stay there." Ed automatically closed his mouth and took a serious face, "And the womanizer thing was rather true..." He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, "But I haven't touched a woman, or man," he added, "since before you left." Damn him for being so honest, Ed thought. It was just too damn cutsy wootsy for him.

"Roy."

"Hm?" A single dark eye met his scotch ones. And in an instant they were kissing again. Now Edward knew why so many women fawned after the General. Not only was he dead sexy (not that Ed would say that outloud) but he could kiss! It was rather addictive. Roy tasted...good. Salty, to be sure, but none the less good. A soft sigh escaped his lips as they pulled away from each other. Roy pulled him close to him and bent his head to leave a trail of butterfly kiss up and down Edward's neck and collarbone. While his mouth was busy, Roy let his hands travel across his newly found lovers body. His chest was firm and muscular due to long trips back when you would search for the stone. It amazed Roy that during those six year that Ed had disappeared, that the firm chest didn't go with it as he aged. Maybe he went to the gym? He pulled his thoughts back to the lithe body in his arms.

As Roy's fingers gently trailed over Ed's stomach, the younger male made an odd sound. It made Roy pause and look up, "Something wrong?" Ed's face looked odd as he answered, "No...just...tickles..." A smirk appeared on Roy's face, but he decided not to ruin this by tickling the man. Instead, he'd save that tidbit for later. His lips returned to his neck while his hands continued their path downward. Ed was already hard, Roy could tell long before he got to that portion of his body, but now was the fun part. Lightly, so as not to scare him off, Roy wrapped his long fingers over Ed's shaft. Golden curls touched his knuckles as he slowly moved his hand down once and back up.

Ed rewarded him with a groan that sounded more like a mating call than anything else. Which was perfectly okay to Roy. Slowly he pushed Edward down on the bed, kissing him all the while. He paused, slowly removing his hand. "If you want to do this, I have to get the oil..."

"Oil?" Wow, Ed really was naive.

"So I don't hurt you." Roy explained shortly. In seconds after digging through a bedside table drawer, he found a small bottle. He returned back to the bed. "You're sure you want this, right?" He didn't want to force anything on him.

"Positive, just get on with it already!" Roy shrugged and spilled some of the oil on his hands and set the bottle next to the bed for easy access. When Roy was back, towering over Ed, he decided a distraction was in order.

"You have to relax or else this won't work, alright?" Ed nodded his consent and almost immeidatly there was a realse of tension from how he'd been laying. Then Roy kissed him again. Edward was lost in the kiss, the taste...and then he felt something. There was a slight gasp (did that come from him?) as Roy slowly slid in a finger. But Roy was gentle and slow. "Relax..." He whispered again before kissing him again. Slowly another finger entered. Roy moved his fingers in and out carefully, making sure Ed was getting used to the feeling. After he knew that he was, he hooked his fingers just slightly. Hitting that one spot.

"_Fuck_." Ed growled as his hips went up in the same moment. Roy grinned before returning to the kiss. After a few more quicker strokes with his fingers, Roy grabbed the bottle. He spilled some of the oil onto his own shaft before positioning himself between Ed's legs.

"Stay still and relaxed." He ordered before he slowly pushed in. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt. To be joined like that with someone who you love, it was amazing. After Roy thought Ed was used to the invasion on his body, he began to slowly move in and out. Then his hand was back on Ed's shaft and he matched his movements times so when he went down on his shaft, he pulled out elsewhere. There were groans and moans coming from both of them and neither would be distracted until...

They both felt a sudden calmness with a bright light and a feeling of sernity. Roy had braced himself so that his hands rested on either side of Ed's head while Ed was clutched to the bed. He was afraid his automail would dig a hole in the sheet, but he couldn't move. After the feeling passed, Roy removed himself and slumped over next to Ed, pulling the smaller body closer to him.

And that's how they fell asleep that night.

A/N: I'm really sorry that took so long to write! But now it's here and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if this is the end or not...depends on how many people would like me to keep writting. Bye.


	8. Extra Chapter

Since they had decided that they were an item, Katie and Al sat quietly, not really saying or doing anything. Al was shifting make and forth, still very obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation and only letting it get the better of him.

"Al…are you sure you're okay with this?" Katie asked. She pulled her legs up onto the couch, curling around them in a rather cat-like way.

"Ya…" He murmured in his Al-way, "I just…I never had a girlfriend before. And I really don't know what one is for…" He continued, blushing all the while.

Katie giggled and said quiet friendly-like, "For kissing, hugging, talking…anything you want. That's what girlfriends are for." Al blushed the entire time…just from the word kiss. "And you don't have to blush around them."

And then, Al did the most amazing thing. He kissed her. And he couldn't hold back anymore. He'd liked her since he first laid eyes on her, and she only made it worse when he got to actually know her. When he pulled away, they were both flushed, but not because of embarrassment.

"Al…" She murmured before kissing him again. Why did Al love this girl he'd only known for such a short while so much? That was it! She was like Nii-san! That's the only type of girl Alphonse could truly love. Not that he loved his brother in that way, just that…he loved his brother so much. Like he would have to love a girl.

After a few minutes of very deep kissing and thinking, they broke away from each other, a glazed look in both their eyes. "What's next?" She asked her tone low and seductive.

Al shook his head slightly, "I'm so new to this…" He sighed, ducking his head, "All I know is that I want to be closer to you."

"So…then I guess we'll have to get rid of what's between us." She teased playfully.

"What's between us?" He couldn't see anything but air and…their clothes! He was so naïve! "Uh…do you really…want to?"

"If you don't mind." Katie leaned up and nuzzled his neck. That was another thing…she reminded him of a kitten.

"No. I love you."

"I love you, too…" And they kissed one last time before heading into the room.

A/N: I wrote this for a girl who read Let's Go Home and she wanted to know more about what happened between Katie and Al. So this is it. I hope you enjoyed this extra little chapter. 


End file.
